Countries at Camp Half Blood
by calligraphyGear
Summary: The Axis and Allies are called by Zeus through Greece and they have to go to Camp Half Blood to help train the demigods there, in case of even worse things happening in the future, and while they're doing this they have to pass as demigods themselves. Everything works out fine until they get a prophecy from Rachel that basically ensures their death if they aren't strong enough.
1. Arriving

**Author's Note- I was reading some Percy Jackson/Hetalia fanfictions, and the idea just came to me. Hope you enjoy! Sorry if this sucks, and sorry if some of the characters(mainly Percy Jackson characters) are OOC I haven't read the Percy Jackson books a while, but I'm pretty sure that I have their basic personalities down, please tell me if I got the personalities wrong, and I'll fix it, same with descriptions, and I'm also sorry if I get accents wrong, and just tell me if I do. Now enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Currently America, England, Italy, Germany, Russia, China, Japan, France, and Greece were walking up a hill, surrounded by forest.<p>

"Why are we doing this again?" France asked.

"Because," Greece said slowly. "Zeus - my god of lighting, and the king of gods - told me that we need to go to this camp to help them with something."

"Exactly," England said.

"But what exactly are we suppose to help with?" France asked.

"He never said," Greece said.

"You didn't pay attention when Greece went and got us did you?" England said.

"Ahahahaha!" America laughed.

"What are you laughing about?" China asked.

"I wasn't paying attention either!" England, France, China, and Germany face-palmed as he said this.

"Um... I think... guys... we're at the tree Greece told us about," Canada said, but nobody seemed to hear him.

"We're here," Greece said. "Use your human names, only Chiron, and Dionysus know. Call Dionysus Mr. D."

"Who's Chiron, and Dionysus?" America asked.

"Chiron is a centaur, and is the activities director. Dionysus is the god of wine." he started walking into the camp. "Follow me." Everyone followed him, and they walked into a big light blue house. "Chiron. Dionysus. I have come with the new demigods."

"I thought..." America started

"There might be someone here who shouldn't know."

"You can come in, Greece," someone said from a room to the right of the countries, and they walked in.

Two people were in the room. One had curly black hair, and was wearing a tiger-striped Hawaiian shirt, khaki shorts, and purple sneakers. The other one was in a wheelchair, and has brown hair and a scruffy brown beard.

"It's nice to see you again," the one in a wheelchair said.

"Yes," Greece agreed. "I'm guessing we're the only ones in this building."

"We are."

"Is there a lock on the doors? I would prefer it if no one walked in on us while we're talking."

"Of course." the wheelchair guy said. "There's a lock on the front door."

"I'll get that," England said as he went to lock the door, knowing it would probably take Greece much longer that it would him, and he was the closest to the door.

"Now, Greece," the guy in the wheelchair said when England had come back. "I think that before we get down to business we should go through introductions."

"Yes," Greece said. "These are England, America, France, Italy, Germany, Japan, China, and Russia. Countries, these are Chiron, and Dionysus."

"It's Mr. D, always," Dionysus growled.

"All of you have names that aren't your country names, right?" Chiron asked.

"Yes," Germany said. "Mine is Ludvig Beilshmidt, und Italy's is Feliciano Vargas."

"You should use those names."

"What did Zeus want us to do?" Japan asked.

"He needs your help to train the demigods here, because he knows that all of you are very strong, and have managed to live through many wars." Chiron explained.

"Dude, that's all!?" America asked.

"One more thing, some of you will get temporarily claimed by some gods."

"That's all," Dionysus snapped. "Go away."

All the countries filed out after that.

"I'm wondering why France is here if Zeus wanted strong countries," England said quietly.

"What's zat suppose to mean, Black Sheep of Europe!?" France turned around to face England.

"It means what I said."

"We should not fight," Germany said, looking at France who was staring daggers at England who was just smiling smugly with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Germany, can we have pasta!?" Italy asked, excitedly bouncing around him as they walked.

"Maybe. If they have any."

"Ve!"


	2. Capture the Flag: Part 1

**Authors Note- Welcome to chapter 2! I forgot to mention in the last chapter that this takes place after the last book in the Percy Jackson series and before the first book in The Heroes of Olympus series. Sorry if the action parts in this aren't very good. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was now Friday, and so far England, France, Russia, and Germany had been 'claimed' England by Hecate, France by Aphrodite, and Germany and Russia by Ares. Everyone in the camp was excited. Why? The countries had no idea. They heard people saying things about weapons, armor, shields, and a game, but they had no idea what was going on.<p>

"Feli!" Germany said as Italy sat down beside him at the Ares table. "You can't sit over here, you need to sit at the Hermes table."

"Why?" Italy asked.

"It's the camp rules, da." Russia, who was sitting on the other side of Germany, said.

"Okay," Italy sadly got up, and walked over to the Hermes table, and sat between Japan and America.

"Hey," Germany said to a girl who was sitting across from him. He had learned that her name was Clarisse, and she had tried to pick a fight with all of the countries.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Vats happening today zats made everyone so excited?"

"Oh, right. It'll be your first time playing. Capture the Flag happens every Friday. The cabins split up into two teams, Red and Blue, each team gets their own flag, and they have to hide it. The first team to find the other teams flag, and bring it back to their territory wins."

"Zat sounds kind of easy," Germany.

"Sometimes," Clarisse said. "It really depends on who you're up against, and how go the people on your team are. The Ares cabin normally holds all the responsibility in the game."

"I hope it's interesting," Russia said. "I'd like to see the look on the enemies faces when I crush them."

"I like your way of thinking! Just make sure not to hurt them too badly, they can be real weaklings."

"You shouldn't give him anything more lethal zan a lead pipe zen," Germany said.

* * *

><p>"For the Red Team Ares, Poseidon, Apollo, Dionysus, Hypnos, Nemesis, Hecate and Hebe," Chiron called when everyone had finished putting on their armor, and gathering their weapons.<p>

"Damn it," Clarisse said. "That means Blue gets Nike and Tyche."

"Vat are zey ze gods of?" Germany asked.

"Tyche is luck and fortune, and Nike is victory."

"Well, that'll make it more interesting, da." Russia said.

"Hello Ivan, Ludwig," England walked up to them. "It appears we're on the same team."

"It doesn't just appear that way, we are," Clarisse said.

"I believe you said Tyche and Nike are gods that both bring luck or victory, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then, I agree with Ivan. This will be more interesting, especially since the odds are stacked against us," England said.

"For the Blue Team Demeter, Athena, Hephaestus, Hermes, Iris, Aphrodite, Nike, and Tyche," Chiron announced.

"Yeah, this will probably be the most interesting, unfair game of Capture the Flag ever," Clarisse said.

"Is this unfair in any other way than the Tyche and Nike cabins?" England asked.

"Those cabins have more people than us, they have Hermes which contains almost half the campers here, and we have Poseidon which has one camper."

"Teams, go place your flags!" Chiron yelled, and the teams flooded into their part of the forest to place their flags.

After we placed the flags Clarisse seemed to declare herself the leader, and said, "Okay, the two people to protect the flag will be Sherman of Ares and Kayla of Apollo. The Apollo, Nemesis, Hebe, Hypnos, and Dionysus cabins will split up into groups, one third of the groups should be stationed by the creek the other two thirds spread out over the our side of the forest. Hecate, Ares, and Poseidon cabins in groups of two to four, and go out into Blue's territory, and look for their flag. Got it? Now find your teams."

"She's got some good ideas," Germany said to England and Russia.

"Yeah," England agreed. "I guess this is our group."

"Percy get a group!" Clarisse yelled at a boy with messy black hair.

"I'm looking for one," he said, then turned and walked over the countries. "Can I be in your group? I'm not really in good terms with many of the people on this team."

"Sure," England said. "I don't see a problem with it."

"Neither do I," Russia smiled.

"So, uh, what're your names?" the boy asked.

"I'm Arthur," England said. "And this is Ludwig, and Ivan."

"I'm Percy."

"Nice to meet you Percy."

"Oi!" Clarisse yelled. "Stop the chit-chat and get ready to move out!" Shortly after she said this the horn to signal the start of the game blew. "Okay, go!" Clarisse yelled, and all of the groups ran to their designated spots."

"We might meet some people from Blue one the other side of the creek, so get ready," Percy instructed as they neared the creek. "Stop running when we get close, and we might be able to sneak past them."

"You obviously have much more experience at this than we do," England said.

"Well, I have been here since I started doing this when I was twelve." he stopped running then, and so did the countries. He started to walk to the edge of the trees. "There's guard there, so we should probably go around..."

"How many?" Germany asked.

"One."

"We can just keep going straight." England said.

"But..." Percy tried to protest.

"Vich vould save more time?" Germany asked. "Going straight through or going around, and finding a place vithout a guard?"

"Going straight through probably," Percy sighed in defeat.

"Then lets go," Russia said as he walked through the wall of trees into the open, closely followed by Germany, England, and Percy.

The guard was a girl with blond hair, holding a dagger. All the countries knew who she was. Annabeth. She had given all of them their weapons. Germany had a gun with celestial bronze bullets to accompany them. While England had a celestial bronze sword**(it looks like a pirate sword, so he just naturally went to it)**, and Russia had a celestial bronze dagger, but he continued to use his lead pipe, so in short this was one of the worst people to face for their first time playing, her being extremely smart, being the good fighter she is, and she, unlike everyone who wasn't a country, knew what their weapons were, but she was still out numbered.

Russia tried to just walk past her to see what would happen**(Authors Note- basically just like what he did in Paint it White) **and she attacked him with her knife. He moved out of the way, and tried to hit her with his pipe, but she managed to dodge and she went towards his back. He blocked the knife with his pipe, and pulled upwards extremely quickly, causing her to drop the dagger.

"I'll take this, da," Russia smiled as he bent down to pick up the sword.

"No you wont!" Annabeth punched him in the jaw, but he didn't seem effected by it.

Russia grabbed her arm, and flipped her onto her back. "We'll be continue now." He continued to walk forward, followed by Germany, England, and a shocked Percy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Well, there's chapter 2. I hope you enjoy. Next chapter will be with the other countries.**


	3. Capture the Flag: Part 2

**A/N- Sorry it took me so long to update, Writers Block really sucks! Please enjoy, and I appreciate all your review! I would also like it if you guys could send me some OCs for cabin-mates. Also, some people might get claimed in this chapter, and sorry for incorrect accents, and bad fighting scenes. Oh, and you should check out my friend, Lissanasu, profile. She commented on this story, and I think she is a very good writer.**

**Disclaimer- I own only the plot line, no characters.**

* * *

><p>For the Blue Team they had done something similar to what the Red Team had done. They split up into two groups, one on offense, the other on defense. Those on offense had to travel with at least two people in a group, so Italy, Japan, France, China, America, and Greece were sticking together, since they were the only countries on there side, and Italy, and Greece, probably France too, would be pretty useless without another country.<p>

As far as weapons go Japan had a celestial bronze katana, since that's basically his weapon, France had a celestial bronze sword, Greece also had a celestial bronze sword, China had his usual things plus a celestial bronze dagger, America had a gun that shot celestial bronze bullets, and all Italy had was a shield.

"We're on the defensive side," Japan said. "So we shourd find a prace to stay, and keep watch for the Red Team."

"I agree," France said.

"Ve~ I also agree!" Italy said.

"It seems like the wise thing to do-aru," China said.

"What else would we do?" Greece asked.

"We could go on ze offense," France said.

"Yes, but there enough people on offensive already," China said.

"Not to mention we were told to stay on defense," Greece said.

"Come on dudes!" America said. "I already found a place for us to hide at so we can ambush the enemy!"

"I thought it was unusually quite," France said.

"Were is it?" Japan asked.

"Follow me, dudes!" America said leading them towards the river. "There's a clearing, and all around it is this big circle of large bushes."

"Zat actually sounds like a decent place," France said.

"I surprised he could find decent place," China said.

They walked for about five more minutes, until they were stooped by America shouting, "We're here!"

"Talk quieter. Game is happening now, we might draw people our way!" China hissed.

"I don't care if we draw people over here! It would distract them from the flag, and since I'm The Hero we'll come out fine!"

_Snap!_

"Damn it!" came the muffled whisper-yell of someone on the other side of the clearing.

"I heard some one," Greece said.

"I did too," China said.

"I'm The Hero!" America yelled as he burst through the bushes into the clearing.

"He's an idiot-aru!" China exclaimed as he went through the bushes, followed by the other nations, but they didn't see anyone, not even America.

"I've got you!" A voice yelled from the other side of the bushes, it was America's voice. Suddenly the bodies of England, Germany, and Russia shot through the barrier of bushes along with someone they didn't recognize.

"Why'd you do that for, you wanker!?" England demanded.

"AHAHAHA! Because I'm The Hero, and you're on my team's territory!" America said, pointing to himself with his hand in the thumbs-up position.

"We're on separate team. We're suppose to fight," China pointed out.

"Fair enough," England said. "Shall we get started?"

"Ve probably should," Germany said.

"Wait," Greece said. "Before we do, I need to talk to all of you, except you," he pointed to the boy they didn't recognize.

"I have a name!" he said.

"Sorry, what is it?"

"Percy Jackson."

"I need to talk to everyone, except Percy." The countries huddled around Greece, away from Percy.

"What do you need to terr us?" Japan asked.

"Celestial bronze would just go right through us since we aren't really demigods," he explained. "So use hand-to-hand combat or your regular weapons if you have them, and be careful with Percy, since no one can know our secret."

"Can do!" America yelled as he tackled Percy.

"Wah!?" Percy exclaimed, taken off-guard.

"Amer - Alfred!" England exclaimed.

America managed to get Percy into a head-lock, and pull his sword out of his hands, which he then threw into the bushes. "Why're you guys just watching!?" he asked. "You need to do some work too!" As he said this he flipped Percy onto his back. Percy then pushed America off him, and they continued to fight.

France, and England then started to fight(they both kept their fencing swords with them). Then Japan, and Germany, and the lastly China and Greece against Russia. Italy was just standing in the same spot waving a white flag.

In the end they ran out of time, and didn't even get to finish fighting, Russia was better than China, and Greece, Germany was better than Japan, and Percy and America, and France and England were pretty evenly matched.**(A/N- If you're wondering how Percy, and America were evenly matched Percy once held up the sky). **At some point in the fighting Percy had gotten his sword back, but America took it again, and threw it out into the woods, and he did this every time.

"Blue Team won!" Chiron announced when everyone had gotten out of the forest.

After that everything was perfectly normal, until the campfire.

Everyone was doing the normal campfire stuff, but then they suddenly stopped.

America, and Italy both had a bow and arrow above their heads, and Japan had a book.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I'm stopping it there. I hope you all enjoyed, and seriously, check out Lissanasu's profile! I bet you guys can guess who they got claimed by quite easily. **

**~~IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHO'S CABIN THEY'RE IN, AND YOU WANT IT TO BE A SURPRISE DON'T LOOK BELOW~~**

**Just so you know America is Apollo because I didn't really know who fit him, and he uses a long distance weapon. Italy is Apollo because he's artistic, and Japan got Athena because he's smart.**


End file.
